User talk:Smorekingxg456
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on Doggy Guy 16:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC)|my talk page]]! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Amycats2 : :You can learn about it from Youtube or downloading it yourself. Anyways, hey SmoreKing! - Doggy Guy 16:07, 28 September 2008 (UTC) You know, Smoreking, this is all I'll say here. I'll talk to you on SmashWiki, but I don't wander Wikia. Talk to me on my turf, but not here. --Miles Yes SK, you can be an Admin. And I'm an Admin. - Doggy Guy 20:15, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Kirby Go to Kirby wikia. I'll talk to you there (don't even know what this is). Cheezperson {talk} ' 00:55, 14 October 2008 (UTC) OKAY! Okay, SmoreKing, you are a Sysop! (It didn't have an Admin option) - Doggy Guy 01:25, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Maybe if I learn the power of the dark side. LOL! Masterman Be Afraid, LOL! Masterman Be Afraid, Man! I'm gonna have to just shut my mouth completely! Masterman Be Afraid, Dude. I'm gooning to get guitar hero aerosmith now. I'll be back online in around an hour.Masterman Be Afraid, wdf? I don't even go on this wikia. xD [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:26, 19 October 2008 (UTC) "15 articles on this wiki" :uh, wow. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:29, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::Then why make a wiki for it? ah well, I need to go. bye! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 17:31, 19 October 2008 (UTC) WOW Your an admin here? when did this happen? Why didnt you tell me.Tritem 16:12, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Just so you know I've asked MarioGalaxy to remove you from my affiliations list back at smash wiki. I figured it should happen because you hate me all of a fucking sudden. -_- OH! And don't you dare fuck with my friend, Amycats2. You'll regret it Mr. "Srs Bsns". By the way, what the hell is this wiki about? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:21, 1 November 2008 (UTC) -_- Sorry. I've been an ass lately. :( I'm just pissed off. Btw, I'll try and download it later on. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I'm banned until sometime in November. Are you gonna work on your Autumn sig? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:33, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Cool. I'll find you a ROFLtastic image when your B-day arrives. :) Mines is on July 6, so I'm going to make an Independence Day sig in June. I love the idea of Holiday sigs. Too bad I couldn't show off my Halloween sig because of that insensetive bitch, FyreNWater. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:38, 1 November 2008 (UTC) GREAT! I'LL GRAB MY STUFF! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:42, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Uhhh.... CD-i? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:45, 1 November 2008 (UTC) http://i293.photobucket.com/albums/mm48/MASTERFURRYX/intro001_0001.jpg :Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:49, 1 November 2008 (UTC) IT SHOULD BE CALLED CD-I WIKI OR CD-I PEDIA OR SOMETHING ELSE! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:50, 1 November 2008 (UTC) I THINK IT SHOULD BE CD-I.WIKIA.COMZORZ!!! BY THE WAY, I'M GONNA UPLOAD A WHOLE MESS OF MAH BOI PICS!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:53, 1 November 2008 (UTC) YEAH THAT'S GOOD! OK IM TURNING OFF CAPS LOCK nao. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 19:58, 1 November 2008 (UTC) No. I haven't created a wiki yet. Sorry. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:11, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Ok. We just have to wait until an admin permits it. I'm going to be working on my page nao. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) LOL How'd you do that? xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:24, 1 November 2008 (UTC) COOLIOS!!! XD LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:40, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Aww man. I was going to give you a text pic but this wiki filters spam. Sorry. :( Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:05, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah I'm sorry. :'( So what are you up to? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Same here kinda. Once I'm unbanned, I'm actually going to contribute moar. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:25, 1 November 2008 (UTC) GREAT! I CAN'T WAIT TO BOMB SOME DIDONGOES!!! Oh, and I'll start contributing later on tonight. :) Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL I saw your idea with BNK for a CD-i wikia. Could I possibly join and get higher user group rights like BNK? You do remember me, right? -pleading eyes- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Thx/Question Thank you for the welcome message, of course, its kind of bittersweet because your avatar thingy is the boss which I am currently stuck on. (No, he would not be the guy). Anyway, my question is (because I couldn't find category:talk for some reason) how do you add catagories, or do you need to be an admin to do so? I was thinking of a catagory for items (the secrets, save blocks, etc.) or glitches or something. On an unrelated note, the weirdest thing is happening: the script for the summary of changed box is somehow causing massive slowdowns. Weird. Randomlymoldy 01:13, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Um, isn't that why we have this Wiki (no offense)? Anyway, Xtrme's working on it, remember? 'MarioGalaxy''' {talk} 00:45, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Ah, good times. This place brings back memories. BNK [ |T| ] 01:27, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC)